


punctured hot air balloons

by sunflower_8



Series: calls to a friend [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort (kind of), M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, unsuccessful suicide attempt, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: shuichi answers a call(kokichi loses control)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: calls to a friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 210





	punctured hot air balloons

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags. 
> 
> 1-800-273-8255 -- suicide hotline. stay safe

shuichi was doing absolutely nothing when the phone rang, reading through a case mindlessly. he should have been paying more attention, but he had a feeling something really, really bad was going to happen. the same feeling his coworker got at a crime scene, the same feelings rantaro got when he went to a city and discovered that he didn’t find what he wanted. when the phone rang, he straightened and dropped everything to answer.

“hey, shuichi.” kokichi’s voice was slightly muffled due to the overpowering sound of wind. shuichi didn’t remember him leaving, but if he did, he’d usually be inside a building asking about groceries or something light-hearted. however, shuichi’s boyfriend sounded  _ heavy _ , and the detective noticed the sound of a car driving by. “hellooooo?”

“hey.” shuichi messed with his hair nervously, “what’s up?”

“the sky and a thousand hot air balloons!” he replied enthusiastically. shuichi sighed, for once finding the elusive humor troublesome. “oh, shumai, don’t sigh at me! i thought you liked hot air balloons.” he could hear the other’s childish pout.

shuichi smiled tiredly. “they’re fine i guess. ah, but… why did you call? i assume you needed something?”

“i didn’t.” kokichi admitted immediately. “just wanted to hear your voice.”

_ ah, but that’s a lie, isn’t it? _

“alright.” shuichi gave in, sitting down on their couch. “how are you?”

kokichi’s grin was palpable, “fantastic! how are you, my dearest?”

shuichi blushed at the pet name. kokichi lived to tease him. “i’m fine. ah, where are you right now? are you on your way back?”

kokichi went silent, and all shuichi could hear was the wind. 

“kokichi, i’m sorry if i’m being paranoid, but… you are acting a bit off. so-”

“i got into a car accident.” kokichi interrupted.

shuichi jumped to his feet, panic shooting through his veins like ecstasy. “ _ what?!  _ where are you? are- are you  _ hurt? _ ” kokichi didn’t reply, and shuichi couldn’t breathe. he tugged on his hair, going to the door and trying to put on a jacket, only to drop it in the process. his hands were shaking. “kokichi, answer me!”

“i’m fine, shuichi. calm down.” kokichi sounded far away. “count to four and breathe, yeah?”

“i don’t need to calm down! my- my boyfriend just told me he got into an  _ accident,  _ and… and you-” he gasped. “what’s going on? where are you? did anybody die? i’m coming to get you-”

kokichi made a frustrated noise, which quickly shut shuichi up, “you don’t have to come and get me. the car isn’t even totalled, there’s just a couple scratches. i can pay for it. and... nobody died. i’m not hurt. everything’s fine, shuichi, so stop-” suddenly, he let out a sniffle, and shuichi froze. “i’m  _ fine. _ ”

shuichi dropped his jacket, leaning against the wall for a semblance of stability. “wh-what about mentally?”

kokichi swore almost inaudibly. “this is what i get for dating a detective, i guess. is now the time to tell you this was all a lie?” he laughed bitterly, but shuichi didn’t make a noise. the mirthless giggle didn’t last that long. “we both know it’s not a lie. shuichi... shuichi,  _ i  _ crashed into the car.” the black-haired man was silent, and kokichi continued. “i... i was just holding the steering wheel, and listening to some music, and i was overwhelmed with the fucking thought that i could just  _ crash  _ into a pole or something, and i already saw a car crash about to happen so i just…”

“oh my god, kokichi…” shuichi’s legs shook, and he was on the verge of throwing up. “you... i…”

“i’m sorry.” he apologized. “i... the police didn’t really… do anything. they asked for a mental health evaluation, which… which i don’t fucking know why they did? i don’t exactly reek suicidal ideation, but the police officer seemed concerned and i told him to fuck off, and the other driver said it was their fault too, so nobody is suing and it ended so  _ miraculously _ . that shit doesn’t happen, like god just decided he wanted me to live another day, shuichi, why can’t i fucking  _ die? _ ” kokichi was gasping, now, completely out of breath. shuichi felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

“kokichi, please come home. i…”

“i will.” kokichi assured, and shuichi let out a pitiful little noise. kokichi picked up on it, immediately saying, “oh, fuck, please don’t cry, i… i don’t want you to  _ cry.  _ i’m sorry, i’ll… i’ll come home. i am coming home. just don’t cry. i... okay, i’m hanging up now-”

“i love you.” shuichi breathed out, gripping the phone until his hands went white. “don’t… don’t-”

“i know. i love you too.” kokichi hung up, and shuichi immediately collapsed on the ground. he felt nauseous, and he was so dizzy that he felt like he could have sunk into the earth. he didn’t know what to do with his hands, his thoughts, his body. 

so he sat and looked at the clock, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this next month is going to be pretty frequent vents and inconsistent schedule.
> 
> if i'm being frank i'm not sure why this is what i ended up writing. i'm not actually in the dark mentality kokichi is in, but... idk, i guess this was the way i portrayed whatever the hell i was feeling while writing this. anyway. enjoy the angst content.


End file.
